The Force Effect 2
by xzavier.pittman
Summary: Revan and Shepard have a new love ; each other. And now the two must face the reapers without the help of the Jedi council.


Revan's P.O.V.

The Icarus lied in wait as it drifted around the citadel. Revan saw the Normandy

SR-2 start to leave the citadel. He looked at T3 and nodded. T3 opened the hanger and activated the tractor beam. The Normandy was pulled into the hanger. "I'll handle this,'' said Revan as he walked into the elevator. When the elevator doors opened Revan saw the Star Trek characters and Shepard along with all of her friends. Revan motioned everyone to come to him.

"Watch out! We've been fighting his soldiers for almost a year but this room. Weapons don't kill in this room," said a Star Trek polit.

"Right, Where's Garrus I think that was his name," asked Revan.

"EDI close the distress signal!"

"To late Shepard Garrus is already here," said EDI. Revan walked over to the hanger door and pulled a switch making the hangar open. A ship flew in and aliens of all kinds came out of it.

"We got here as soon as we could!" said Garrus. Revan walked out of the room and motioned for all to follow. Revan led them all into a large room. The crowd saw that everyone else in the ship was all ready there.

"Sit and hold hands," said Revan. Everyone did as told. Then revan closed his eyes and showed everyone the three different universes and how Shepard would die if she didn't take his help. When Revan stopped he got up and went to his quarters and Shepard followed. Shepard walked into the room and saw Revan in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. Revan looked at her and she blushed.

"If you want me to put pants on just say so,'' said Revan. Shepard nodded and Revan put some pants on.

"Can I tell you something?'' asked Revan wanting to change the subject.

"Yea," said Shepard.

"I'm not the real me here ill show you,'' said Revan as took Shepard's hand. Revan closed his eyes and showed her a vision.

The Vision:

"Kreia and Hanhurr! You will not win!" shouted Revan angrily. Hanhurr ran towards Revan while holding two swords in his hands: one vibro-blade and one double bladed.

"Rrrraaahhhhmmmm!" shouted Hanharr as he swung the vibro-blade down onto Revan. Revan force pushed Hanhurr back until he hit a wall. Kreia looked at revan with a devilish smile and force pushed him back until he hit a wall. She made her three lightsabers float towards Revan. He used the force to make a table hit her from behind. She fell to the ground and he jumped off the wall. As Revan flew through the air something stabbed his hand and jabbed the wall. Revan shouted in pain as he looked up to see that Hanharr had thrown a sword straight through his hand. He saw Kreia get up and make her lightsabers float towards Revan. Fear clouded Revan's mind as the lightsabers floated towards him. One of the three lightsabers sliced from Revan's left collarbone diagonal to his right pelvis. Kreia threw that half of Revan's body up straight into the air. Kreia sliced straight through the middle of Revan's torso causing his legs to fall to ground. Revan's upper half fell back to the ground. Revan saw Kreia and Hanharr walk away. His eyes slowly closed for he was to weak to keep them open. Right before his eyes closed he saw Exile, Carth and Canderous running to him.

"Revan's awake," said Carth. Revan looked around and saw lab, some doctors, some scientists, and some advanced technology. He also noticed that he was in a healing chamber filled with water. "Let him out,'' said Carth. The chamber opened and Revan fell into Handmaiden's arms.

"How did I…wait.…Kreia killed me!?"said Revan in surprise.

"We used clone regeneration and all that means is we took your upper half and attached it to a clone of you. Reattaching most of your limbs were problematic so all we could save was your right arm. Your other limbs are android be cause we didn't have enough DNA to recreate your entire body," said Carth.

"Kreia sliced your lightsaber in half," said Carth.

"It's okay we can get more supplies for the other universes and I have some new supplies I want to use," said Revan as he got use to his new body.

End of Vision:

"Wait so how did you make your lightsabers?" asked Shepard.

"When I came to your universe I found advanced tech of all kinds and the same with the star trek universe," said Revan. Shepard just nodded.

Shepard's P.O.V.

Shepard looked into Revan's eyes. They had changed color from an aqua to a golden yellow. "What's with your eyes, they changed color from a aqua to a golden yellow," said Shepard.

"So my eyes are golden yellow now?" asked Revan. "No they changed back," said left the room. Shepard sat on the bed and Urz and Sophie walked in a both jumped onto the bed. She sat there and thought for a while. Time pasted and she started to get sleepy so she laid down and went to sleep. The sound of a landing awoke her. She looked out a window to see: cannons the size of a small reaper, all kinds of aliens some she had seen before and some she hadn't and all other kinds of things.

"Shepard your awake, while you were sleep my masters moved everything from Earth here. And we made a new organization of ex-Cerberus soldiers, Cat-6 heavy soldiers and alliance soldiers. Along with a few people stuck in the 21st century. Remember the names Allison Soto and Hock Gunn? Well we made that little group to help us fight the reapers. We also have Garrus's group with them. And we got the Rachni Queen giving birth to Rachni and Ravengers. We put the keeper data in the Rachni Queen so she can give birth to keepers as well. We cloned the Thorain and cloned the collectors and all of their bug things that they had. Then we attached the geonisian queen to the thorain so it can give birth to geonisians collectors and the other collector bugs. Last but not least we set some skesis free in that area too and just to make it a colony we put reaper husks thorain creepers and banshee there. And don't worry leviathans in their water source with gungans and the creatures from Mananan," said Revan. Shepard looked at Revan in confusion.

"So all of my war assets are here," asked Shepard. Revan nodded.

"Come on my master wants to see you," said Revan. Shepard got up and followed Revan off the ship.

"I sense your fear. Don't be afraid. It's okay they've come along way to see what I've done with this world. Taris was a wonderful world and I've made it even better," said Revan as they walked into the Temple.

"Your eyes changed color again," said Shepard. They walked into the room and saw the Jedi council. "Please Shepard step out,'' said one of the council members. Shepard did as told but put her ear against the door.

"You've been charged with treason!" said a councilor.

"what why?" "the jedi are not a military force" "I know that master but I" "No turn in your lightsabers you are no longer a jedi if you do not comply the punishment is being an exiled jedi that has gone rouge!" revan got angry with the council and his eyes changed to fully golden yellow.

"no I only have three lightsaber parts : one I earned and have the right to keep two a piece of my Darth Revan lightsaber to remind me of what I did so I don't do it again

and three Exile's old lightsaber piece it's all that's left of him! The rest are parts and equipment I found or bought while traveling the three universes. So fine I'll be a rouge exile but I wont let millions of species be destroyed so leave and go back to Dantoonie,'' said Revan angrily his eyes still golden yellow.

"Your eyes are yellow the color of sith eyes," said a councilor as he walked out of the room. Revan ran out of the room in tears. Shepard saw Revan and ran after him. She chased him until she reached an area with a force field around it. She saw Revan run straight through it and continued to follow. Revan walked into a room and saw Shepard come in.

"What's wrong?" asked Shepard. Revan shook his head as if to say "nothing". She sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his back.

"Tell me, Revan," she said in a soft kind voice.

"I love you that's what's wrong!" said Revan angrily. Shepard's pinkish purplish eyes flooded with tears as she heard those words. "I love you but Jedi aren't aloud to love. Because it's a strong emotion and if something happen to you I don't know what I'll do," said Revan. He looked down and took a deep breath. Shepard suddenly kissed Revan fully and passionately. When the kiss ended Revan whispered, "I love you." A man walked into the room

"sir Alison Gunn's position is almost over run they need assistance now," he said.

"call the geth and have them see if they can send reinforcements" "The geth are busy trying to protect the high school and cant share anyone," said the soldier.


End file.
